We are planning to extend our studies of the autonomic effects of general anesthetics using an animal model. In cats anesthetized with nitrous oxide or decerebrated we will record preganglionic nerve impulses from cervical sympathetic and vagal fibers. The spontaneous firing rate will be counted and transcribed using a Grass polygraph. Barostatic reflex activity will be assessed by distending the carotid sinus with pulsatile pressure. The effects of administration of a variety of general anesthetic agents will be documented.